Rowen Claire
Rowen Elena Claire was born on June 16th in Huntington Beach, California. Growing up, Rowen was dedicated to gymnastics and loved being in the gymnasium every second of the day. Having the looks, the money, the life, everyone thought Rowen's life was the most amazing thing ever. But they were wrong. Her life wasn't perfect. From years 8-12 years old, Rowen was always molested by her dad's 16 year-old intern, Jake. After her parents found out and Jake was taken to jail, Rowen was taken to a therapist, trying to work out her panic disorder. Biography Early Life On June 16th, 1997, Rowen Elena Claire was born in Huntington Beach, California. Rowen's parents, Danny and Cate, knew that she had a spark in her. A spark that would be seen by the world one day. Hopefully, they were right. As a toddler, Rowen showed an interest in gymnastics. Her first steps? More like her first backbend. At age 3, Rowen's parents signed her up for gymnastics. Childhood Rowen, being the dedicated gymnast she was, also excelled in many activities. At age 6, Rowen enrolled in dance,cheer, and volleyball. Even though she was going through her tough time of being fondled with, she never showed weakness. She always kept through life and had her determination. Adolescence At age 10, Rowen decided that she wanted to be in the Olympics. She wanted to win a gold medal and go experience the journey of the Olympics. Rowen then quit dance, cheer, and vollyball to pursue her career as a gymnast. Going to school, Rowen met Todd Jacobs, her first guy best friend. Two years later, they became boyfriend and girlfriend, but then broke up for reasons Rowen doesn't want to talk about. Joining SCA When Rowen was 13, her family and her moved to the Isle Atlantic after her father got a new job. She enrolled in SCA as a freshman in the middle of the year. Of course, it was awkward for her the first two weeks, but she luckily met some new friends, that sadly do not attend SCA anymore. But, Rowen has new friends that she loves spending time with. She loves SCA and hopes to have the time of her life there. Gymanstics As we all know, Rowen is a gymnast. She hopes to work hard and go to the Olympics for one day. You know all the rest because it was explained above. Appearance & Style Zoella Sugg Lookalike Rowen has beautiful electric blue eyes, but change in steel gray eyes at night. Her hair is ombre. Originally a brunette, Rowen dyed the bottom of her hair blonde, to give it an ombre effect. Her pink bow lips, pale skin, and vivacious structure are something you only find in a Barbie doll. With her height of 5'5 and weight of 119 lbs, no wonder Rowen can slip on a bikini and look amazing. Rowen's style is offend descibed as "classically chic". Most of the time, she likes to wear dresses and pastel colors. Rowen rarely wears heels on a daily basis like some girls, so she just sticks with flats and oxfords. Personality Rowen is quite the character when you know her. She is a very sweet girl who hates drama, but when the time comes, she's ready to pounce. Rowen is kind, caring, optimist, and joyful. But don't be fooled by her good graces and wholesomeness. Rowen doesn't autimatically hate a person, but when looked at the wrong way, she gets iffy. She hates being messed with. Rowen doesn't like to be mean to people, but when it comes to her or her friends, she's ready. Relationships Rowen's first boyfriend was Todd Jacobs. She really liked Todd, until he became unfaithful to her. One day, Rowen saw Todd cheating on her with some random girl. She was heartbroken, but soon was restored when she started dating Andy Sweetcat. Rowen hopes that Andy won't do that same thing Todd did to her and she hopes for a happy and successful realtionship. Trivia Rowen has never gotten lower than an A- in her life Rowen is double jointed Rowen is a virgin Rowen is Jewish There is a certain place on Rowen's body she freaks out when touched (her upper thighs)(jake situation) Rowen's nicknames are also Elaine, Clary, Lanie, and Lane-Lane Rowen comes from a rich family Only her family, therapist, and gymnastics coach know about her molesting issue Rowen's first kiss was from one of her guy friends, Michael, at a New Years Eve party. It was really awkward for her, so they just wanted to be friends.